Methods for detection of immobilized analytes are commonly employed in the biological sciences. For example, traditional blotting (e.g., Southern, northern, western, far western, eastern, vacuum, middle eastern, eastern-western, and far-eastern blotting, etc.) can be used to detect analytes immobilized on a substrate or membrane or in a matrix (e.g., in agarose or acrylamide). In general, such blotting techniques involve immobilization of the analyte(s) to be detected and contacting the analyte(s) with a binding reagent (e.g., an antibody). Blotting also usually involves multiple washing steps and/or blocking steps between immobilization and final detection. Such washing and blocking steps consume a practitioner's limited time and/or reagents and are a frequent source of error and irreproducibility.